The Switch
by K.E.B.123
Summary: Olivia Benson has always wanted a baby, but when she realizes her biological clock is ticking she decides to take matters into her own hands and gets donor sperm. Now looking at her son, Elliot believes there may have been a switch. Summary sucks...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I was watching the movie The Switch and the plot just screamed E/O...well at least to me it did. So I decided to dabble a little and see if I could make this work. Mind you, this is just me trying it, and if it works out and people like this I might continue. This will be major AU where Kathy and Elliot were never together, and Elliot never had any kids. Yeah...let me just get on with it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW & ORDER:SVU; DICK WOLF DOES**

* * *

><p>Detective Elliot Stabler stood at the foot of his bed, a towel firmly wrapped around his waist, wondering what to wear. His partner, and best friend, Olivia Benson, had called saying she had some urgent news to share and he was supposed to meet her up at a local cafe they loved. For the past couple days she had been acting strange, different, and at first he thought nothing of it. It wasn't until he found parenting sites listed on her office computer did he become suspicious.<p>

He discarded his towel onto the floor, before slipping on a pair of boxers. Next came a pair of dark jeans and last was a blue shirt Olivia had given him last year for his birthday. He quickly applied a fresh coat of deoderant, before spraying a dash of cologne on. He grabbed his keys, along with his wallet, and walked out of the apartment, making sure to lock it on his way out.

Elliot grabbed a cab and gave the man the address. He watched as the buildings went by as they drove, his mind wondering to when he had first met Olivia, and how much she ment to him.

_Elliot Stabler walked into the precinct, tired and cranky as always. He had been up late last night finishing a case, knowing there was going to be another case needing his attention the minute he stepped into the squadroom. He took a seat at his desk and turned on his computer, before looking over his desk, something catching his eye. He looked at the piece of paper on his desk and read the note Cragen, his captain, had left him. __**Your new partner comes in tomorrow. Try to be nice to this one**__. Elliot rolled his eyes. He was supposed to be getting a new partner today, the fourth in one year alone. Most of his partners got tired of him, or couldn't handle him and his temper, so after a few months, they left. It was a routine he was kind of getting tired of. _

_Elliot tossed the note back on his desk and let out a sigh. He would most likely have to train another rookie, one who would probably stay in the unit for two months, before leaving, deciding they couldn't handle either him or the work load. "Excuse me?"_

_Elliot looked up from his desk, his hard scowl lightening when he saw a woman standing in front of him. "Can I help you?" he asked, watching as a smile played on her face._

_The woman looked at a piece of paper in her hands, before looking back up at Elliot. "I'm looking for a Captain Donald Cragen," she said, placing the paper back in her pocket._

_Elliot continued to stare at the woman, awestruck. She was beautiful. Her dark brown hair met her shoulders, and it only seemed to make her big brown eyes stand out even more. Her body was athletic, fit, and very curvy, and the outfit she wore, black slacks and a navy blue blouse, seemed to show off every asset her body posessed. "He's in the office behind you," Elliot said, using the pen in his hand to point to Cragen's door. _

_The woman looked over her shoulder, before turning back to Elliot and nodding. "Thanks," she said, before turning on her heel and walking into the captain's office. _

_A few minutes later Captain Cragen walked out of his office, the woman at his side. "Elliot," he said, causing the man to look up from his computer. "This is your new partner, Olivia Benson." He turned to Olivia and smiled. "Olivia, this is your partner Elliot Stabler. You two get to know each other," he said, before walking back into his office._

_Elliot continued to stare at Olivia, unable to believe that this beautiful woman was a cop, let alone his new partner. Olivia looked down at Elliot and smiled. "Take a picture, it'll last longer," she quipped, before leaning on his desk. _

_Elliot quickly snapped out of his thoughts, before looking back up at her. "Wanna go grab a cup of coffee?" he asked with a smile._

_Olivia nodded. "Coffee would be great."_

The cab pulled up in front of the cafe he was meeting Olivia at, and Elliot quickly paid the man before getting out. He walked through the door and looked around, his breath stopping when he saw her sitting at one of the booths near the back. Her hair was down and shorter than normal; she had cut it a few weeks ago, feeling the need to change it up. He watched as she shrugged out of her jacket, before spotting him near the door, her face instantly lighting up and her lips quickly pulling up into a smile. She gave him a small wave, and he responded by walking over and taking a seat across from her.

Elliot sat down and got comfortable, before flashing his best friend a smile. "What is this? Haircut number 83," he asked with a laugh.

Olivia let out a small chuckle and shook her head. After six years of partnership, the two were able to joke around over ever aspect of their lives, including their non-existant love lifes. "Elliot, look at this," Olivia said, showing her partner a picture of an annual income chart.

Elliot raised an eyebrow, before giving a nod to the waitress, who didn't need to write his order down to know he wanted a coffee with two creams. "So, you're investing in stocks now?"

Oliva ignored Elliot's question, before turning the paper sideways, showing a decrease instead of the intended increase. "You see this? This is a woman's fertility after time." She placed the paper on the table, before taking a sip of coffee in front of her, watching as their waitress placed Elliot's cup in front of him. He gave her a small nod of thanks, before turning back to her, his blue eyes telling her she had his undivided attention. "I'm having a baby," she said, acting as if the news she had shared was something as nonchalant as revealing her favorite color.

Elliot took a sip of coffee, trying his best not to choke on the liquid. "You're pregnant?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, not yet," she said, sweeping her bangs out of her eyes. "I just thought, I'm tired of waiting you know? I just have to take the bull by the horns and get this done. I mean, I'm not getting any younger, and with the way things have been going I'm not going to find anyone anytime soon." She looked at Elliot, before letting out a sigh. "I just think it's time I took control of my life."

Elliot tried his best not to let the laugh he was holding out, but something about Olivia's reasoning made it nearly impossible. "Really? Hmm, that sounds like something from an infomercial." He took another sip of coffee. "Are you sure you didn't buy like a DVD or something?"

"Elliot-"  
>"Liv, come on and think about it. Are you just planning to find some spare sprem?" He took another sip of coffee, watching as his friend shifted in her seat. "Why'd you ask me here anyway?" he asked, suddenly wondering if this was her way of subtly asking him to father her child.<p>

Olivia looked up, her brown eyes meeting his blue, before she placed her hand over his. "I'm asking you...to help me find some."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, just the first chapter. Tell me what you guys think.<strong>

**I know this'll be a little OOC and as I've said already it's a major AU story, but I wanted to try it out. **

**Please Review and tell me if I should continue :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, yes, I know it took me a while to update, but life got in the way. Sorry guys.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LAW AND ORDER:SVU...OR THE FEATURE FILM "THE SWITCH".**

**shaishaisvu:**

_Keep going, this is great! I'm glad you decided to write a story like this! When I saw this in theatres I was also like, E/O!_

**~Seriously, I first saw the movie and fell in love with the story line. I'm glad you like it, and i hope you continue to read :)**

**give a lil' get a lil:**

_OMG BRILLIANT IDEA! wish i had thought of it...darn. lol seriously i am so excited for this story! it is AU, but it screams live & el to me too :) i would love to see elliot being really protective of her while she's pregnant, possibly? :) just a suggestion. great start :) update soon pleaseeee!_

**~haha, honestly I'm surprised no one else has done this. It surprised me :/ I love your suggestions, because they always make me think of ways to make the story better ;) it's like your my co-author or something lol. I'm glad you like this story, and I will try to update as soon as I can.**

* * *

><p>Elliot stood, watching as his best friend sat as they rode the subway after what he could only describe as the most awkward lunch of all time. His best friend, and partner, had confessed that she was ready and desperate to have a baby, before asking him to help her find sperm.<p>

He hadn't taken the request all too well. He was an old-fashioned man, and believed in having kids the old-fashioned way, so the news that his friend was looking for donor sperm was definitely making him a little upset, especially because he was pretty sure he would be willing to help her.

"Stop staring," Olivia said as she continued to look through her phone.

Elliot shrugged, even though he knew she couldn't see the motion. "I just, Liv, this is different."

Olivia looked up at her friend's words, before standing from her seat. "I know Elliot, but not everyone is as lucky to have kids the old-fashioned way," she said as the subway came to stop. She quickly got out and started walking, rolling her eyes when she saw Elliot follow her out. He didn't live near her, so she knew the only reason he was following her was to get her to change her mind.

When the two reached the streets Elliot rushed up to Olivia, trying to get her to stop to get in his final statement. "Liv, I don't think you should do this," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at Elliot, confused. He was her best friend, did he not want her to be happy? "And why not?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Elliot let out a sigh. He had to admit, this whole situation was kind of making him a little uncomfortable. "Because, it's just, it's not normal."

Olivia took a step back, letting his hand fall from her shoulder. "Do you think this is how I planned things would happen Elliot? No. No little girl thinks she's going to start a family like this, but you know, it's what I gotta do."

She quickly stepped off the curb and tried to flag down a cab. "I think you're making a mistake," Elliot said, taking a step closer to her.

He watched as she glared at him, and he instantly knew he had screwed things up. "You know what Elliot, I think we need a time-out," she said, letting out a sigh of relief when a cab stopped in front of her.

"Time-out? You're already speaking Mommy," he said, watching as she got into the cab.

Olivia glared at him once more, before slamming the cab door closed. "I'm you partner dammit," he yelled as the cab drove off. He watched as the yellow vehicle disappeared down the corner, before he smacked himself in the forehead. What had he done?

* * *

><p>Elliot continued to stare at the empty desk across from him. It had been four days since he had last seen Olivia, and he was kicking himself for making her angry with him. According to Cragen, she was sick, so naturally he had gone to her apartment with an apology ready, only to have the door slammed in his face. He didn't know what to do to make things better, and that alone was eating him up inside.<p>

"Have you talked to Benson?"

Elliot tore his eyes away from Olivia's empty desk and looked over his shoulder, spotting his best friend, aside from Olivia, Odafin Tutuola, or as everyone else called him, Fin. Like Elliot and Olivia, Fin was a detective at Manhattan's Special Victims Unit, and he worked closely with the two, alongside his partner, Sergeant John Munch.

Elliot looked at Fin and sighed, before going back to his paperwork. "No, she doesn't want to see me. She won't answer any of my calls. I think I really screwed things up," he said, wiping a hand down his face in frustration.

Fin looked down at Elliot and felt sympathy for the man. He knew how much Elliot felt for his partner, everyone in the unit did, so he knew he had to be taking it really hard if Olivia wasn't talking to him at all. "Elliot, you have to understand where she's coming from. This is Olivia we're talking about, she's stubborn as hell," he said with a chuckle.

Elliot looked away from his paperwork, meeting Fin's eyes. "I know, but I can't help but feel like-"

"Like she should be doing this with you?" Elliot nodded. "Elliot, man, she put you in the friend zone five years ago."

Elliot let out a sigh. It was true, he and Olivia had dated for a few months earlier in their partnership, but Olivia had decided that it wasn't worth losing a job she loved so much, and she knew Elliot loved it just as much as she did. So, after four months of dating, Olivia decided to end it, but the two remained good friends, eventually leading up to become best friends.

"Don't tell me you don't think this is crazy for Liv to do this," Elliot said, trying to get his friend to see how he was viewing this whole situation.

Fin shrugged. "Elliot, this is Liv we're talking about. She's stubborn. If this is how she wants to do things, let her do them. She's a big girl, she can handle herself."

Elliot sighed. As much as he disagreed with what Olivia was doing, Fin was right. She was a big girl, and if this was how she wanted to do things, then he was going to support her, one hundred percent.

* * *

><p>After a quiet and boring day of catching up on paperwork, Elliot headed home. After his little chat with Fin he had decided he would call Olivia and tell her he was sorry for his reaction.<p>

He quickly walked into his apartment, before kicking the door closed with his foot. He looked over the mail in his hand, his eye catching one envelope in particular. When he looked more closely he noticed it was from Olivia. He immediately dropped everything else on the couch and opened the envelope, pulling out the card inside.

His intial reaction was shock, pure shock, as he glared down at the invitation for an "I'm getting pregnant" party. He sat on the couch, shaking his head. Leave it to Olivia to do something this weird. He tossed the invitation on the coffee table across from him, before letting out a deep sigh. If he was going to support Olivia through this, then the first step was going to this party, no matter how ridiculous he thought it was.

* * *

><p>Elliot arrived at Olivia's apartment the next night for her party. When he walked into the apartment, he was surprised to see tons of people there, dancing, drinking, and talking around the room. He quickly closed her front door, before wiggling his way inside and over to her couch. "Well, look who showed up."<p>

Elliot looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at the strawberry blonde. "Casey, I really don't need you pestering me all night."

Casey worked with both Elliot and Olivia as their ADA. When she had first arrived at the unit, no one was willing to give her a chance, until Olivia had invited her out for drinks. After that, everyone got to know her, including Olivia, and they all became good friends. "Elliot, don't be all pissy with me," she said, giving him a glare, "Besides, this is Olivia's night, and I'm not going to let you ruin this for her."

Elliot looked at the woman and furrowed his eyebrows. Casey quickly handed Elliot a beer, which he accepted graciously, before they both took a drink from the bottles in their hands. "I'm not here to ruin it," he said, taking another drink. He turned to face Casey and sighed. "Tell me you don't think this is-"

"Different?" Casey nodded. "Of course it's different Elliot, but it's what Olivia wants, and I'm here best friend-" She stopped when she saw the smirk Elliot was giving her, "Okay, I'm her female best friend, and I need to put it aside and be there for her."  
>Elliot nodded. "So, is there even a doctor here?"<p>

Casey nodded, before taking another sip of the liquid. "Dr. Nickle," she said, pointing to a man in the kitchen surrounded by three women.

Elliot took a look at the supposed doctor and looked back at Casey. If his best friend was going to do this, at least she should do it somewhere other than her house. "You're kidding mem right?"

Casey shook her head. "Na, he's supposed to be doing it with this," she said, lifiting a giant kitchen utensil. Elliot gave her a look of shock, only causing Casey to laugh. "I'm kidding Stabler."

"Uh huh," Elliot said, before finishing his beer and standing from the couch. He walked over to the kitchen, staring at the doctor, not looking where he was going until he bumped into someone. Elliot quickly turned around and apologized. "Sorry," he mumbled, staring at the man in front of him.

"Na, it's okay," the man replied, putting his beer on the counter, before offering Elliot a smile. "Pretty crazy huh?" he asked, pointing to the people partying.

Elliot snorted, before nodding. "Leave it to Olivia to do something like this," he said as he put his hands in his pocket.

The man smiled, as he ran a hand through his golden curls. "I don't really know her well, so," he finished with a shrug, before picking his beer back up and taking a drink.

Elliot raised an eyebrow, before taking in this man's appearance. He had curly blonde hair, piercing green eyes, and a smile anyone would die for. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and a green polo, which made his eyes stand out even more. "Elliot Stabler," he said as he stuck his hand out for a handshake, "I'm Olivia's best friend."

The man nodded, before shaking Elliot's hand. "Brent Henry. I'm the donor."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, I didn't really have time to edit this, so I hope it is acceptable :)<strong>

**Please Review :)**


	3. Thanks to one asshole

Okay this is just an author's note to let you all know that I have to get rid of this story. Someone reported me or something, I don't know I got in trouble, because I was copying the same plot line as the movie. Which I wasn't, but some people are ignorant, so it really doesn't matter. Anyway I'm just putting this up to let all my nice readers know (because I know you're also reading this, stupid butt. Coward had to do it anonymously instead of telling me straight up how they felt) that this will no longer be done. In a few days, once everyone has been able to read this, I will delete the whole story.

Anyway, I'm sorry this one person had to ruin it, because like I said, it was not going to be the exact plot line. But some people just hate when other people are happy.

But a big thank you to all the readers who enjoy the other stories I write :)


End file.
